Mobile homes and like structures such as temporary or portable buildings are widely used because of their low cost and ability to be moved from one location to another. An inherent downfall of mobile homes is their structural instability because they are not constructed upon nor fixed to a foundation as are permanent structures, but are merely placed on blocks or jacks. Consequently, the aforementioned structures are susceptible to damage or destruction from high speed winds, surface vibrations, movement of occupants, or other similar forces.
In an effort to add structural stability to mobile homes, several types of tie down and anchoring apparatuses have evolved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,151 to Kaywood et al. discloses a mobile home anchoring apparatus having one end clamped to the mobile home underframe and the opposite end embedded in a concrete base. As Kaywood provides a means for linearly adjusting the tension of the anchoring apparatus in the form of a turnbuckle and chain. Lopes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,933, discloses a mobile home anchor which is similar to Kaywood but which eliminates the necessity of welding the loops of the eye bolts closed in the Kaywood structure without sacrificing strength. This is achieved by means of a first clevis bolted to the base and a second clevis attached upwardly to the legs of the base clevis.
However, the anchoring type devices such as disclosed in Kaywood and Lopes only attached to the under frame of the mobile homes and did not add any stability to the vertical walls or roof of the structure. Moreover, the mobile homes must have an under frame compatible with the clamping means disclosed in Kaywood and Lopes for those anchors to be properly attached to the frame.
Alternatively, tie down type devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,531 to Grimelli et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,054 to Anderson et al. Grimelli discloses an exteriorly mounted tie down system having a cross rod connected at each end to corner brackets positioned on opposite sides of the mobile home and a brace rod extends downwardly from each bracket and attaches at its lower end to hooks embedded in a concrete base. Additionally, Grimelli teaches the connection of the mobile home underframe to the hooks by means of a securing rod. Similarly, Anderson discloses an apparatus having a continuous cable positioned over the mobile home and anchored at each end on opposite sides of the mobile home.
The tie down type apparatus of the types disclosed in Grimelli and Anderson add stability to the vertical walls and roof of mobile homes but must be mounted on the exterior of the mobile homes.
Accordingly, it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for stabilizing and securing structures such as mobile homes which offers stability to both the underframe and vertical side members of the mobile home while remaining hidden from site.